A variety of exercise devices have been developed to resist exercise motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,607 to Ihli and U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,001 to Ihli disclose exercise resistance devices that are compact and selectively adjustable. An object of the present invention is to provide improved exercise resistance devices that are compact and selectively adjustable.